Charmed
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Yuffie brings a friend from another world. How does she know Cloud? Why is she alway's spacing out when she mention's her family? What happens when she want to get Yuffie and Squall together and Cloud and Aerith together? Crack that what. Squiffie, clerith : ... I suck at summaries. Constructive critisisim is welcome : Rated for language and sick humor.
1. Chapter 1

Hii! I'm still sorta a noob at Kingdom Hearts still and the only reason I know final Fantasy characters is from Advent children... My friend at school and this game soo... This is supoosed to be a comedy romantic story... I put comedy first because I want it to be so funny you might just pee your pants! Thats why it rated 'M' because of sick humor and language lol...

Aya: Bullshit she's not that funny

Me: Ass

Yuffie: YAY AYA! *Pounces*

Leon: Wtf?

Me: Hi Squallie!

Leon: *pulls out gun blade* Who are you?

Me: Oh please

Aya: Men so quick to grab a weapon... Probably why my father sold so many *pauses*

Yuffie: She only owns Aya!

Me: Yeahh no i totally own kingdom hearts let me tell you..

Yuffie: *climbing on Squall* ON WITH IT!

Squall: Wtf get off!

* * *

"Any one seen Yuffie?" Cid asked and stepped into the kitchen.

"I think she said she was going to the Gummi ship dock" Aerith said and turned the coffee pot in. Leon was sitting at the table reading the paper and scowling.

"She got a package?" Cid asked and sat down at the table then crossed his arms.

"She said a friend was coming over.." Aerith said and smiled, "She's been cleaning and she did her laundry"

"Wow.. She's totally bringing a boy over here" Leon felt his grip on the paper tighten as he shifted his position in the chair.

"She never said.. Just a friend" Leon glared. The thought of Yuffie with a **boy** who didn't know a damned thing about her were as Yuffie and him had almost been joined at the hip for years.

He was five and she was two when he first played with her. She babbled constantly and stumbled a lot. She was on his last nerve when she had fallen and skinned her knee. She sniffled and wailed. Squall set her on the curb and tore the bottom his white shirt. She stopped crying and watched as he gently wrapped her knee and he kissed it.

"I will always protect you... Whether it be from evil or yourself" He said and she kissed his cheek.

"Squall" She giggled as he carried her to the back door. He couldn't have knocked without hurting Yuffie. He leaned forward and hit his head on the glass a few times before the door opened. He was read faced from carrying the child on his back and glaring wondering why no one was outside. Her father prasied him for watching him and gave him a bowl of ice cream. He sat on the floor and shared it with Yuffie.

"So cute!" His mother cried out and a slaming door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" There was a few muffled giggles and the sounds of shoes falling to the floor.

"Aya come meet them!" someone giggled and two girls apeared before them. Yuffie held her friend's hand tightly and was grinning. The other was a rosy cheeked girl. She saw all eyes on her and her face turned redder.

"I'm Aya" she tucked a lock of brown silky hair behind her ear. She tugged at her shorts and a night stick rested on her hip. She had tan lines on her shoulders as she moved.

"Hi" her voice was horase and croaky. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hello" it sounded better. She smiled and the color faded back to the rosy tinge as she grew more comfortable.

Aerith shook her hand.

"Its wonderful to meet you! Are you from a different world?" She asked.

"Yeah... Heartless took over my home so now I'm just world jumping..." She shrugged and Yuffie looked at the door as it opened. Aya felt Yuffie take the bag and throw it at the spiky hair blonde that came in.

"Cloud carry this" Cloud glared and caught the bag. Aya looked and let of Yuffie's hand.

"What the hell Yuffie?" His eyes met with the brown haired girl. She crouched down and touched the ground.

"Aya?" Yuffie backed away and Aya pounced. Cloud was forced back and the nightstick was in Aya's hand. She lept off Cloud as cloud gripped his sword handle. The night stick morphed into a broad sword. She brought it down on him and he blocked it.

"What the hell?!"

"Damned Asshole!" She said and the sound of metal on metal echoed thought the world.

"What's going on!" Leon grabbed his gun blade and Yuffie stopped him.

"You really want to get into that mess?" A flash and Cloud's sword was flung away and Aya straddled Cloud's stomach and held his hands above his head.

"Aya" Tears streamed down her face.

"You left me... You left me Cloud... You promised..." Her tears dripped on to her face and she let go of him. She covered her face and leaned off him. His eyes where filled with hurt. He reached up to tuck a hair behind her ear.

"How could I forget my favorite cousin.. I went back but you were gone... Aya.." he hugged the crying girl and a small tear fell from his own eye.

"Three years... You said three days... I missed you to damned much to wait forever and die... I waited for so long until I finally left" He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I will never leave you behind again... I promise" She looked at him and slapped him.

"You ass" He laughed and stood up holding her.

"Wah! Put me down!" Yuffie laughed.

"No this is your punishment!" she wiggled and tired to get free. Cloud laughed and Aya tugged on his hair.

"Your horrible!" she pushed and Yuffie pulled. He laughed and spun her around.

"You suck! You ass!" She yelled and got dizzy.

"Yuffie... Thank you for bringing my cousin back..." He held her tight and breathed in her familiar scent.

"I did my homework" Yuffie smiled and Aya got out of Cloud's arm.

"Come on. You must be tired. Lets take a bath together" Yuffie pulled her along and the two girls went giggling.

"... I didn't know Yuffie swung that way" Cid said. Leon glared.

"She takes baths with her friends"

"How would you know?" Cloud asked grinning like a fox. Leon turned red.

"Because... We used to take baths... together"

"Bet now he'd like to share a bed" Aerith shook her head.

"I need to find a place for Aya to sleep" She walked inside to leave the boys to talk.

* * *

I love reviews... And I love Squiffie... Most of all..

I have no life... I know I made Cloud OOC... But... yeah... He's gonna be happy/protective/ sometimes emo... I love you shy-chan! :)

Hey I just wrote this

and this is crazy

There will be squiffie

So review maybe?...

Now you all hate me XD!


	2. Chapter 2

yeahhh... HI! I LOvE YOU SHY-CHAN!

* * *

So was the man with the scar the sexy Leon?" Aya asked grinning as she set down her duffle in Yuffie's room.

"Yes... He's so cute"

"You like him" Aya said in a sing song voice.

"mmmhmm" Yuffie started to take off her clothes and throw them in the hamper.

"Yuffie... I can give him a charm..."

"No He has someone else..."

"Has? The cute pink girl?"

"No... It was a long time ago... She was beautiful... But the heartless... Now... I think he still loves her..." Yuffie said.

"No Yuffie.. You know that once someone turns into a heartless... you can't change back..."

"But she wasn't turned into one she was killed! You can resurect her and he can be happy!"

"No Yuffie"

"But-"

"Even if she did come back she wouldn't be the same... she would be evil and dark and awful... Yuffie it cannot be done and even if I could her body would have to be whole and you know the heartless.." She couldn't go on. Her throat was closing her face was turning red. She cleared her throat and smiled at Yuffie.

"Bath time?" Eager to change topics Yuffie smiled and nodded. The two undressed and quickly ran to the bathroom. Yuffie filled up the tub and Aya un bound her hair.

"Its so long" Yuffie said and threaded her fingers though the brown locks.

"Its a pain in the ass..." Aya said and smoothed it down.

"It covers your ass" Yuffie giggled.

"Shut up" Aya laughed and the two got in the tub.

"So nice.." Aya said and scrubbed.

"How long has it been since you had a bath?"

"I tried to clean up before I got here but the water was freezing and I didn't have soap.."

"You don't smell you just looked kinda messy"

"Yeah... So far this place... Yuffie this place looks amazing.. There's shops and resturants and hardly any heartless" She said and washed her body.

"Yeah.. Its become home... I don't think I want to leave soon"

"I can see why... But the sun never shines..."

"Yeah... its kinda the noctournal city.."

"How's it going with boys?" Yuffie asked and scrubbed her hair.

"Ugh don't remind me"

"That bad?"

"You have no idea... I want to carry my name and i want my husband to carry it as well" She held her fingers centimeters apart, "i was this close to getthing married... Infact we had gone to the court house when I said:

'Babe I love you so much... I can't wait till your a Strife and he said 'What? We're using my name' and then we got in this big fight and he got really mad so he punched me then I threw the ring in the lake and told him if he wanted me back he would take my name and find the ring... up until the week we where going to get married he was nice to me and was more than a fiance... He was my lover.. Soemthing bad happened and I killed him.. " Yuffie frowned.

"Im sorry"Yuffie said and the door opened.

"Sorry but Aya were are you sleeping tonight"

"I thought a bath with Yuffie and I'd check out the ho-"

"She sleeping in my room"

"Yuffie I can't take your bed"

"Its big enough to share" Aya smiled.

"I guess im staying here.." Aerith nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to take a bath with us?" Aya asked and brought her legs to her chest.

"Well I don't know... I'm kinda... not into.. you know"

"Honey we are straighter than a ruler.. to share a bath with some one is a sign of respect and care... Like how you treat a family.. You wash our back we wash yours... its the same thing" Aya said and yuffie made room as well.

"Yeah! we can talk about boys and all be best friends!" Aerith bit her lip.

"Why not" The two cheered and added more water to the tub. Aerith stripped down and folded her clothes. She stepped in and sat down then un would her hair.

"Soo You like my cousin Cloud?" Aya asked and Aerith washed.

"Umm Um er.. well" defeated she sighed.

"Yes"

"Good. I'd much rather he fall for a sweet hearted girl like you than anyone in all the worlds" Aya washed Yuffie's back and rinsed her hair.

"You mean it?"

"You have my blessing... Also I have a gift I'd like to give you" She was smiling like a temptress and had a gleam in her eye.

"What is it?"

"A simple charm.. To protect youself.. I made one for Yuffie as well but I have a few more details I need to add"

"You make charms?"

"My father was a weapon's smith... He said that it's rare a child is born with the power to make powerful charms like I can... I make weapon. charms.. pots pans and all sorts of things out of metal."

"Wow"

"Ive sold enough to make a small fortune and I hope to own a shop..." Aya smiled and Yuffie washed her back.

"This has been a nice bath..." Aya said as the three got out.

"It has.. I am glad to be your friend Aya"

"I'm glad to be yours Aerith. lets do this again some time" And the girls dried off and went to Yuffie's room.

"Here ya go.." She pulled out a charm and slipped it over Aerith's wrist.

"Its very pretty" It was a pink ribbon on a silver chain.

"The chain is for show and so you can keep the charms together... Good night Aerith" They said there good nights and Aya put on her sleep clothes.

"I bet it was a long fly here" Yuffie said putting on normal clothes.

"Something tells me we arent sleeping tonight" Yuffie grinned and Aya quickly pulled on a pair of shorts.

"I'll buy the energy drinks" she buckled her boots and her belts.

"Forgot one" Yuffie buckled a crystal heart to Aya's neck and she smiled.

"Thank you" The two jumped out of the window and slunk into the shadows. The full moon lit the way to district three.

"Ready?" Yuffie asked as her hands rested on the wooden doors.

"Yes.. Master" She said and the two grinned. The night stick now a long broad sword. They ran in and attacked. Heartless swarmed them and soon they where all gone. They picked up the items dropped and walked to the shop. The two bought about four cans of Nos and sat on the roof of Cid's Gummi shop.

"Yuffie"

"Yes Aya?"

"We should get back" She said and the two walked back to the house in district two.

"Why does it have to be so high up?" Yuffie groaned and Aya linked her fingers together.

"You go up first and drop a rope so I can climb up" Yuffie jumped through the window. Soon a rope dropped down ad the girls landed in a pile. Aya giggled and got ready for bed.

"Hey Aya?" Yuffie whispered.

"Yes?" Aya whispered back.

"I'm glad your here" Yuffie hugged her.

"Of course master... I would have come sooner had you sent for me" She wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Thank you for coming at all" She said.

"I am bound by promise and friendship... I will always help you" Yuffie fell into a deep sleep and Aya settled into a wake-sleep with her hand resting on her nightstick. Yuffie was dreaming of a certain gunblade wielder and wished his arms where the ones that held her and wished he was sharing the bed with him. In the room next door Leon lay awake slightly jealous of Aya who laid in the same bed and saw her beautiful face in the morning. He imagined her resting Yuffie resting her head on his shoulder and wished she was with him. He never wanted to protect someone so much other than her. He succumbed to sleep and his dreams made Yuffie a bit *ahem* more active in his bed. He woke up with a painful throbbing in his pants and he groaned.

"Damn it all" He got up and went to the bathroom to take care of his little 'problem'.

* * *

….. I couldn't help it im sorry. HAHHA!

Leon:….. Wtf?

Yuffie:… About me? Im not sure whether to be flattered or violated….

Me: Flattered do flattered!

Yuffie: REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuffie rested in the crook of Aya's arm and Aya was in a wake sleep. She was asleep enough to rest but awake enough to defend herself and her master. Down stairs Aerith was making breakfast and Cid was reading the paper and drinking his coffee.  
"Could you wake up the girls please?" she asked as she flipped a pancake.  
"Sure" Cid said and got up. Quietly he walked to the girl's room and opened the door. Deciding it was a better idea to wake Aya first probably because she seemed easier to wake.  
"Hey kid... Wake up" he nudged her. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped in Cid. Her hand slapped over his mouth and she roughed him up a bit.  
"Aya?" Yuffie asked feeling the warmth that was Aya gone from her side.  
"Yes?" Aya asked and got back into bed.  
"What where you doing?" she muttered  
"I fell"  
"mmm good night" Cid groaned in pain. He crawled to the door and shut it behind him. Then he promptly went to Cloud's room and pounded on it so hard it shook the frame.  
"What?" Cloud asked finally stumbling to the door.  
"We need to talk about Aya"  
"What did she do to you?"  
"she beat me up! What's it look like?" Cloud sighed. He walked to there room and saw the two girls holding each other. Cloud walked over to Aya and brushed aside her hair. Her eyes snapped open and she growled. A hand grasped his throat and she slammed him to the ground. A feral noise that Cloud only heard in the wildest jungles and darkest of caves.

"Aya" he choked out and her grip tightened and growl grew louder. A hand carefully traced the side of her face and her eyes widened.

"Cloud?" her grip loosened and she fell to the side.

"I'm sorry Cloud" she whispered.

"Say you're sorry to Cid as well" She stood up and fell to her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor.

"Please forgive me Cid. If there is anything that I can do for your forgiveness I am bound by a Strife's honor and respect for my elders," She said and her hair fell around her.

"Help me out in the shop this morning and your free"

"Thank you sir," she said, "but you must know I will be at the hand and foot of my master and her need always comes first,"

"Aya?"

"Master?" She looked up and turned to Yuffie.

"Quit calling me master and get back in bed. Its cold"

"Yes master. If you don't mind Cloud and Cid I must tend to my master" she urshered them from the room and shut the door behind them.

"Master?... How does your family work?"

"Yuffie must have done something to help Aya out a lot for her to call her master" Aerith came up the stairs.

"I can't believe you. You still haven't woken those two up?' Aerith opened the door.

"Aerith be careful!" Cloud grabbed for her arm but missed. The brave flower girl unknowing of the dangers that lurked in the room walked right up to the bed and gently shook its occupants.

"I can't watch" Cid said and covered his face.

"Aya.. Yuffie.. wake up.. Its time for breakfast.." Aya reached up and pulled Aerith into the bed with them.

"Its warm Aerith. Please sleep with us" Aya said and they made a sandwich of the three.

"Girls its breakfast and the bed is to small!" She wiggled a bit.

"Mmm But it's nice. You smell like flowers and moonbeams" Aya said breathing in the scent half asleep.

"Breakfast now" she said and sat up.

"But Aerith-" Yuffie whined.

"No buts. Get dressed and come down for breakfast"

"Yes ma'am" Both the girls said and got up. Aerith walked out and Cloud was dumbstruck.

"How-"

"Be firm Cloud. Be firm" She said and smiled.

"Right then….. Once you're finished with breakfast kid come to my shop and I'll get you workin off your debt" Cid said and faced the dazed teenager.

"Yes sir" she nodded and shut the door. The girls got dressed and walked down stairs.

"Hey Yuffie" Aya asked as they sat down with a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah Aya?" Yuffie took a sip of orange juice.

"What was that thing you put on?"

"A shirt?"

"No under your shirt" Yuffie turned red.

"A bra?" Cloud choked on his juice and Aerith gave her a puzzled look.

"Yeah whats it for?"

"Umm….. Well… uhh…."

"Didn't Auntie teach you?" He coughed. Aya turned red and shook her head.

"I was ten…. I don't understand… Whats wrong?" She bit her lip and Yuffie squeezed her hand.

"Its okay! Um.. Ugh… Aerith… what do… How do? Uugg"

"Fairy godmother might know what to do… Or at least explain it…."

"I should not stress my master so. I fail as a servant," She pulled out her nightstick and pressed it to her stomach.

"I will end this now"

"Ah! No suicide! Im not stressed! As your master I order you not to!" Yuffie took the nightstick and Aya nodded.

"Why do you call her master?" Leon asked.

"What did you need done today Cid?" Aya asked side stepping the question.

"Um just move some boxes around and sweep and your good" Aya nodded. After breakfast was finished and put away Aya Yuffie and Cid where making here way to the gummi shop. Aya stopped and made her nightstick into a katana.

"Hear that?" She asked. There was a slight hiss in the air and Shadows appeared.

"Master, Cid run!" Aya yelled and started hacking away. Cid cursed forgetting his weapon at him and Yuffie pulled out shurikins.

"Shit Shit shit! Aya protect Cid!"

"Yes master!" She lept and blocked an attack from a heartless.

"Get him to the shop!" Aya frowned and took out two heartless.

"I won't leave you master!" She said and Yuffie cartwheeled back.

"I am your master! do as I say!" She said.

"..." She pulled a charm from her pocket and smashed it into dust. The powder wove a wall around the three and Aya nodded.

"Be safe master" With that. She pulled a charm whispered something and grabbed Cid's arm. They shot into the sky and Yuffie grinned. The charm had made a sheild and what ever touched it was dispatched within seconds. Cratwheeling and spinning she killed some heartless. Grimacing she ran leading them away from the direction that cid and Aya left to. The sheild was falling and flickering like a flame. Just as the shield flickered out Yuffie jumped on the roof of the hotel. She watched as the shadows clawed at the walls and tired to grab her. She grinned and let out a laugh.

"That's right! You can't get the drop on the greatest ninja ever!" She said and climbed to the very top. Breathing in the calm night air she grinned. She could see all the disricts from here. She saw the door's of Cid's shop open and Aya struggling to leave. Cid clamped his hand over her wrist as she tried to get out. She was holding back big time. grinning she quickly and skillfully jumped from roof to roof and promptly landed in front of Aya.

"Master!" Aya tackled her. They laughed and Aya did the work Cid asked.

Across the town the world gates opened and three tall menacing men walked in with crossbows and quivers attacted to there hips.

"Are you sure?"

"We've tackled her before with this charm and we're doing it again" Each looked like an exact copy of the other. Behind them was a small boy slightly the same but meerly a teenager.

"Should we-"

"Its glowing brighter! There must be more than one!"

"More than one? What is this?!" The crowed around the charm. The smaller man stayed back.

"This is not right.. We can't do this," He grit his teeth and looked up. A drop of rain fell on his head. Soon the rain came down in buckets and they had crammed into a booth of the cafe. The oldest, Orion, Was flirting with the waitress. The younger brother winced, hoping the poor girl had enough sense to leave.. To run from his family. He winced as visions came up. Her smooth skin littered with bruises and cuts. the color from her eyes gone completely as she held and nursed a baby girl. He wanted to cry at this vision. To scream out against it but it proceeded. The child was ripped from her mother and put up for sale as a slave.

"Brother? What troubles you?" The second brother , Abbadon, asked.

"The fact that there are two left... We are so close brothers.. So close," He lied. The three laughed heartily and nodded.

"Soon brother we will be rid of th-"

"This place has the best hot chocolate Aya! I swear its like they melt a candy bar in a cup and add milk!" Yuffie chattered and pulled her into a table in the corner of the cafe.

"There she is.."

"Lets get her now."

"No wait she will lead us to the next Strife... The last two..." Orion grinned at his brothers. Abbadon grinned at the third brother, Azreal.

"She would make a good slave don't you think?"

"Or a breeder. She looks very fertile," Aya grimmanced.

"I'll be right back Yuffie," She ran into the bathroom. Yuffie followed behind quickly. Aya coughed and vomitted.

"Aya!" Yuffie quickly pulled the hair away. Orion looked at the youngest.

"David.. This will be your first kill... The brown haired girl.. When the time is right you will shoot her through the heart and we will go after the other..."

"Aya are you okay?" Yuffie asked as Aya spat and flushed the toliet.

"I guess I'm not used to eatting so much in a short about of time," Aya groaned and Yuffie pressed a towel to her head.

"Lets get you to Aerith and see if she can help" She helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm under her arms and Aya leaned on her.

* * *

ugghh so sleepy.. Merry christmas! Happy new year!


End file.
